Love Trap
by Melanie Stryders
Summary: Veja bem, sei que é dificil, mas tente me entender. Quem era ele para me dizer sobre o amor? Alice e Jasper.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Era mais que óbvio que com as perdas das memórias humanas eu fosse a mais perdida de todos nós. Mas eu fui a primeira a me adaptar.

Fui a terceira filha dos Cullen, a filha anormal. A única com defeito apesar de talentosa como o mais velho. Todos os vampiros nasciam perfeitos, apesar de serem lembranças turvas, as lembranças humanas estavam presentes. Então por que as minhas não vinham?

Carlisle disse que poderia ser um trauma da minha vida ou coisa assim. Edward vasculhou cada canto de minha mente, mas também não achou nada. Eu tinha mesmo vindo com defeito.

Adaptei-me a vida das sombras sem dificuldade - talvez por não conhecer minha vida humana. Ao contrário de Rose que tentava a todos os custos se agarrar à vida humana, eu aproveitava a vida vampira.

Estava um passo a frente de todos da família, menos de Edward, que estava no mesmo passo que eu.

Com todo o carinho daquela família eu não havia reparado, mas um sentimento novo já havia se formado. Era o amor e o conforto que eles tinham por mim e que eu tinha por eles.

Todas as outras emoções humanas vieram normalmente, umas mais fortes que as outras. Tenho que admitir agora que o tempo é curto, que a emoção de raiva e ódio proporcionava um prazer incrível neste corpo. O orgulho e a inveja eram desprezíveis, mas também estavam sempre presentes, andando um ao lado da outra.

Com a vinda de Bella descobri novas emoções, mais que isso, descobri que vivia em função de descobrir essas emoções humanas. Bella proporcionava tanto conforto quanto o resto da família. Logo já estava ciente de que a amava.

Mas o amor nunca me pareceu um sentimento tão ilógico assim, não como os livros e pessoas os descreviam. "Irracional", "incompreensível", "mais que humano" e coisas assim, não faziam sentido. O amor era algo que eu controlava melhor que qualquer humano e vampiro.

Talvez por estar um passo na frente. Não, duvido. Eu não teria dado minha vida a alguém por amor. Talvez para a família, mas isso não me pareceu irracional ou insensato. Isso parecia ser o "certo".

Então era aceitável dizer que eu não fui avisada. Que eu não sabia o tamanho do perigo que eu estava caçando. Mas eu queria descobrir de qualquer jeito qual era o sentimento que refletia naqueles olhos. Seria o mesmo que eu sentia, isso eu já havia visto.

Mas então o que é isto que sinto? Não se encaixa no termo amor. Ele não é um sentimento sofrido ou indesejado, parece o exato contrário. Era quase como uma força invisível que me mantivesse perto dele.

Será que existe mesmo uma resposta lógica para todas as idiotices que eu fiz?

**Fim do prólogo.**

Quis fazer um prólogo, mas mais pareceu um resumo. Quem ainda não percebeu, a história está sendo narrada por Alice. Nunca tinha feito isso, mas eu acabei me afeiçoando demais por ela e por Jasper. Ai resolvi escrever, foi tão fácil que até me assustou. Mas não sei se ficou bom, escrevi três vezes. As duas primeiras contavam tanto o fim da história que me dava raiva, então pensei que melhor seria começar do inicio. Bom, espero que gostem.

Até mais tarde, Melanie.


	2. 1 One vision

**1. One vision.**

O futuro nunca foi um problema, não quando eu podia vê-lo claramente.

Mas eu estava inquieta, irritada e... Estava descontando nas coisas. A única coisa na qual eu tinha certeza era a certeza do futuro. E agora meu futuro estava incerto. Mesmo em uma família de vampiros isso implica que algo estava errado.

Será que tudo que passava por esse corpo se esgotava? Primeiro as memórias humanas que nunca vieram e agora o futuro estava tomado por indecisões.

Indecisões _minhas_! Desde quando eu tinha uma indecisão? Em uma mente onde se tem certeza de tudo não há indecisão.

Fechei os olhos e acariciei as têmporas com os dedos. Talvez se eu me concentrasse mais.

As visões estavam claras. Em alguns minutos Edward e eu conversaríamos sobre isso. O futuro estava claro pelos próximos dois dias, ai a indecisão começava.

Havia vários futuros. Todos eles cercados de um sentimento estranho e desconfortável. E tinha uma nova pessoa, um novo membro em nossa família. Um vampiro abandonado talvez. Carlisle tinha o coração mole.

Talvez por não estar familiarizada com essa pessoa indecisa o futuro ficava embaçado. Então talvez o problema não fosse só eu, talvez esse novo visitante fosse tão indeciso, tão difícil para descobrir o que quer, que seu futuro mudava a cada segundo.

A porta do escritório se abriu sem fazer nenhum ruído, o cheiro de Edward invadiu o local. Estou preocupada.

-Você sempre me procura quando está assim por que confia em mim? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Ou se tornou um vício?

-Um vício? Talvez seja hora de arranjar um. Algo novo para fazer. – Vasculhei minha mente a procura de alguma substância que pudesse fazer um corpo morto torna-se dependente.

-Não existe. – Edward foi até a mesa e sentou-se. Talvez eu deva arranjar um novo hobby então. Quem sabe Bella e Rose... Elas podem estar entediadas também. – Alice, elas não são suas bonecas. – Falar com alguém que lia sua mente incomodava no começo, mas para mim e Edward havia se tornado um costume.

-Talvez eu devesse dominar o mundo. – Levantei-me da cadeira e segui até sua estante. Fazer todos os humanos do mundo meus escravos. Que mal há nisso?

-Precisa parar de ler esses livros. Sabe que eles te dão idéias malucas. – Ele começou a analisar os formulários em cima de sua mesa. Não sei mais o que fazer. – Suas visões parecem perfeitas.

-Não fale como se fosse especializado nisso. – Minha voz tornou-se mais alta e mais furiosa. Reconheci esse sentimento, era a raiva. De certo modo eu gostava dela. – Isso nunca aconteceu Edward. O futuro indeciso? As pessoas, ou melhor, os vampiros não levam tanto tempo para se acostumarem a uma decisão! Como esse infeliz pode estar mudando tanto de idéia?

-Esse infeliz? – Puxei todo ar que pude. Edward analisou meu rosto, não, o certo seria: ele analisou meu cérebro. – Está achando que é culpa de outra pessoa?

-Teremos um novo membro na nossa família... Em breve. – Puxei as imagens das visões e o mostrei a chegada do visitante. Carlisle já o conhecia, apenas de relance. Ele era um general ou coisa assim. Certo dia ele lembrou-se de Carlisle e resolveu visita-lo. Queria experimentar nosso modo de vida. Até ai, as visões eram perfeitas.

-Ah, eu vejo. – Ele fechou os olhos para se concentrar. Após a chegada dele o futuro nunca era instável. Sempre havia uma ou mais opções para o que poderia ou não acontecer. – Esse visitante mal chegou e já esta embaralhando sua mente. – Ele riu baixo e sem humor.

-Não tem graça Edward. – Dei um tapa delicado em sua mesa. Delicado, para mim é claro, a pobre mesa teria gritado de dor. – Estou completamente cega.

-Entendo. – Ele me encarou, sério. – Então seus vícios são suas visões. – Raiva de novo, eu tinha total controle, mas tinha vontade de perdê-lo e dar uma surra em Edward.

-Você é insuportável! – Fui até a porta, o dia não estava muito bom afinal. Estava simplesmente igual ao que eu tinha visto, irritante.

-Espere Alice. – Exatamente como eu tinha visto. Edward conhecia o visitante, mais que isso, eram velhos amigos, se davam bem. – Você também é bem irritante. Isso tudo é para me manipular? – O futuro mudou, nas minhas visões você é mais ingênuo Edward. – Sinto muito, ninguém é perfeito.

-Vai me contar ou não? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Vindo de Edward esperava que ele me desse um sermão sobre como manipular as pessoas era errado.

-Eu deveria mesmo lhe dar um sermão. – Ele deu um sorriso malicioso. Ótimo perderia uns quinze minutos com isso. – Sinta-se livre para sair sem suas informações.

-Alguns de nós sempre insistimos em procurar no lugar errado. – Por exemplo, ele estava nesse escritório procurando por um formulário que nunca havia passado por ali. Os pacientes especiais eram guardados em casa, na sala de Carlisle. Mas ele passaria o dia inteiro ali, procurando, sem minhas visões não é?

Ele suspirou pesado. A visão veio clara, ele me contaria a história como agradecimento.

-O nome dele é Jasper. Antigo amigo meu, o conheci no Texas uma vez. Estava entediado com a vida, sabe? – Ele começou a guardar os formulários. – Nada para fazer, ninguém para passar o tempo... Estava em uma época ruim, o sangue humano tinha um gosto horrível, mas irresistível. Foi quando me perdi que encontrei com um exército. Comum não acha?

Alguém estava armando um exército para dominar certa região. Bastante comum, mas aposto que os Vulturi interromperam a diversão deles. Seu amigo foi uma vítima?

-Duvido muito, Jasper é esperto demais. Ele é um perfeito e talentoso general. Talentoso entende? Ainda quando humano e depois também. – Assim como nós. Então o que ele fazia? Alguma lavagem cerebral? Quer dizer, cuidar de um exército não é uma tarefa fácil, ainda mais de recém-nascidos. – Exato, era a pior das tarefas. Quem conseguiria controlar aquele bando de monstros sedentos de sangue humano?!

-Jasper era o líder. Certo? – Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Errado. Ele obedecia a outras três vampiras. – Aposto que ele nem nunca te contou essa história. Quem é o manipulador aqui Edward?

Ele gargalhou e tive que acompanha-lo.

-Está errada, ele me contou. – Mas você já sabia, por que ele lhe contou? – Na verdade Jasper nunca havia pensado nisso perto de mim, ele era cauteloso. Ele sabia que se algum inimigo soubesse da hierarquia daquele bando estaria tudo acabado. – A mente das vampiras. Claro, quem resistiria a você não é? Um completo cavalheiro. – Exato de novo. Elas praticamente me contaram todos os planos sem sequer perceberem!

-Isso causou desconforto em Jasper? Ou você o conquistou também? – Era incrível conversar com Edward, talvez essa fosse a única mente que acompanhava a minha. A única que não ficava para trás.

-Jasper não suportava mais viver daquela forma, mas sua cabeça não admitia uma derrota. Ou ele destruía tudo e fugia dali, ou lutava até morrer. – Nobre, eu acho. – É, ele também achava, e escondeu das líderes meu dom.

-Elas nunca ficaram sabendo que você sabia. Que lentas. – Confiavam demais no seu subordinado a ponto de nunca desconfiarem, devem ter procurado o inimigo e a fonte de informações dele sendo que ela estava bem debaixo de seu nariz!

-Acha mesmo que iria contar algo aos Volturi ou a qualquer outro? – Se fosse sensato, sim. – Então não sei se sou sensato. Jasper confiava em mim, mesmo não querendo. Você adoraria ver o que se passa na cabeça das pessoas. Cada movimento meu, cada palavra proporcionava dezenas de alternativas para ele.

-Ele é preparado e indeciso? Por isso me cega?

-Não, ele não é indeciso. Sabe a hora de tomar decisões e as escolhe corretamente. Ele sim é sensato. Escondeu das vampiras que eu sabia para que essas não entrassem em pânico. Se bem que o talento dele o permitia lidar com o pânico muito bem.

-Me deixou curiosa. – Me sentei apesar de não sentir cansaço algum por estar em pé. – Que tipo de talento esse general tem?

-Sei que não tenho que usar palavras simples com você, mas simplificando. Você e eu somos como manipuladores, nós sabemos o que "vai" acontecer e mudamos esses fatos de uma forma indireta. Imagine que Jasper seja um influenciador. – Acho que a maneira mais simples confunde mais meu quase cérebro. – Ele manipula os sentimentos de um jeito direto. Influência as pessoas a se sentirem do jeito que ele quiser, não que elas tenham escolha. Não tem um jeito de impedir, quando você espera a raiva, o ódio, a ira, e ele quer que você sinta o conforto, a calma... Você simplesmente não tem escolha, você sente o que ele quer, não importa o quanto você "sinta" entende?

-Magnífico. – Foi a única palavra que encontrei para definir tal dom. Ele controlava recém-nascidos! Tão descontrolados, tão sedentos com... Facilidade. Talvez eu seja influenciada por ele também, e o futuro está mudando rápido demais por isso.

-Concordo. Mas não tão útil em um combate não acha? Ele era o líder, mas não por manipular a mente dos recém-nascidos. Ele seria massacrado se fosse pego de surpresa. – Sim, os recém-nascidos eram mais fortes e descontrolados. Uma distração e eles sairiam do controle. – Ele era um general quando era humano.

-Não apenas depois de morto? Antes também? – Ele assentiu. – Isso implica que o passado humano interfere no nosso estado como vampiro. – Isso significava que quando humana eu também tinha vindo com defeito. Seres humanos comuns não têm visões do futuro.

Não importa o que eu seja eu sempre serei defeituosa é isso?

-Não é um defeito Alice. Como Carlisle já lhe disse você pode ter perdido a memória antes de se transformar. Você não estava em ótimas condições, sabe disso.

-Então acha que o quê?! Eu tropecei e cai num bueiro sem perceber? Alguém me pegou de surpresa?

-Acho que já discutimos isso milhões de vezes. E não é isso que quer saber é? – Me aquietei na cadeira e me mantive calada. – Ele era perfeito para comandar aquele exército. Os mantinha calmos e qualquer um que tentasse atacá-lo seria morto. Mas em como todo bom drama ele não era muito feliz. Tudo que ele conhecia se resumia a campos de batalhas, pessoas – ou vampiros – morrendo. Os sentimentos que mais o envolviam eram o ódio, o descontrole e o medo. Eram tão comuns que ele parou de se sentir desconfortável, virou um costume. Costume de péssimo gosto não acha? Talvez tenha se tornado o vício dele.

Dei os ombros. Ele já havia sido um ser humano também, as pessoas têm desejos e vícios estranhos.

-Assim como suas visões. – Eu não estou viciada, meu corpo depende delas assim como todo mundo depende dos olhos. – O fato é que não pude ficar muito tempo ao lado daquele exército. Estava começando a ficar perigoso e Carlisle já tinha voltado para Inglaterra na época. Estou surpreso que Jasper tenha sobrevivido a tudo. – não estou surpresa, eu teria resistido a uma guerra sem problemas. – As pessoas não têm visões como você. – ele levantou-se da cadeira vermelha e foi até a porta. – Falando nisso, poderia ser especifica e me dizer onde está _aquele_ arquivo? – ele piscou para mim fazendo-me suspirar. Fechei os olhos para me concentrar.

Estava tudo perfeitamente em ordem, era objetivo e perfeito, era como estar ali, vivenciar a cena.

-Quarta gaveta certo? – assim como cada dia eu me surpreendia mais e mais com minhas visões, Edward também me surpreendia, ele via tão claramente como eu, a única pessoa no mundo que ainda teria coragem de apostar contra mim. Quarta gaveta, trigésima quarta fixa. – Você foi de muita ajuda irmãzinha. – mostrei-lhe a língua, ele sabia muito bem que eu odiava ser a mais nova da família. Isso se você considera 61 anos jovem.

Dois dias até estar condenada a um futuro indeciso. Dois dias até eu depender da cabeça dos outros. Dois dias de liberdade. Isso estava começando a me irritar de novo.

Me espreguicei assim que levantei-me da cadeira, sabia que não era necessário e que não havia preguiça a ser expulsa, mas andar entre humanos trás alguns hábitos. Bocejar e espreguiçar eram coisas que esse corpo adorava, uma tentativa inútil dos humanos para tentar expulsar o tédio e o sono. Às vezes tinha vontade de experimentar como seria expulsar o tédio com simples gestos. Mas era preciso mais que isso para saciar esse corpo: coisas elaboradas, armar para alguém, brigar com Edward, ganhar uma briga de Emmet ajudavam a escapar do tédio do dia a dia. Mas era triste esperar uma tempestade forte o suficiente a ponto de camuflar nossas tacadas no baseball.

Infelizmente, hoje não era um dia de tempestade. Edward já devia estar perto de casa a essa altura, isso só prova o quão lerda eu estou. Mas um manipulador, quem diria! Talvez ele ajude a acabar com o meu tédio. Talvez ele torne as coisas mais divertidas, ele nem imagina o quanto eu amo jogos!

Alguns flashs invadiram minha mente como o de costume, Carlisle estava voltando ao consultório. Sei que não adianta muito sair antes que ele chegue, mas é bom não brigar no próprio local de trabalho, ainda mais com tantos humanos ao nosso redor. Precisava ser mais rápida do que o de costume, porque em minha visão Carlisle estava coberto de desconfiança, ele já sabia da nossa pequena invasão.

Abri a janela quase a quebrando – a delicadeza anda meio escassa nesse corpo, faz alguns dias – e pulei, eram quinze andares de queda, sem problemas. A janela de Carlisle dava aos fundos do prédio, local onde raramente se encontrava alguém, mas eu era cuidadosa, já sabia com certeza se haveria ou não alguém perdido por aquela área. Tive ainda mais cuidado na hora do impacto, não seria nada legal se eu deixasse uma cratera no fundo do prédio de Carlisle.

Encontrei meu porshe perfeito exatamente onde eu o havia deixado. Entrei no carro deixando com que o cheiro de couro novo invadisse meu corpo. Nem me preocupei em colocar o sinto, apenas liguei o carro e pus as mãos no volante, esperando o prazer invadir minhas células mortas.

Então aconteceu a coisa mais maluca – maluca mesmo! Superava qualquer visão – de toda a minha vida. Eu me senti horrível. Claro que a palavra não explicava um terço daquilo que eu sentia, alias nem sei como aquilo poderia ser suportável para os humanos! Era simplesmente horrível!

Horrendo: 1. V . Horrendo;

2. Péssimo, malíssimo, horroroso.

Uma das primeiras coisas que eu fiz assim que superei a sede de sangue fora decorar meu novo dicionário. Era mais simples quando você sabia o que cada coisa significava, ainda mais quando você nunca havia sentido essas coisas.

E eu sabia que horrendo se encaixava com isso.

Então em segundos eu soube o que toda aquela dor significava. Era a visão mais absurda que eu já havia tido.

Porque ela não estava cheia de inseguranças, muito menos cheio de alternativas. O futuro era certo, mas ainda assim era um borrão.

**Fim do capítulo um.**

Boooa noite a todas as leitoras! Bem, vamos ao texto de sempre: não gente, eu não morri! Não abandonei minhas fics, mas estou com sério problemas, antes fosse a casa estar caindo! Mas não é nada disso! Parece que estou tendo mais compromissos agora que estou de férias! Mas trago-lhes boas noticias! Número um: esta noite ainda estarei postando "I know who you are" e "Pushing Daises", infelizmente ainda não consegui escrever o novo capítulo de "Last Night", mas prometo tentar me dedicar um pouco mais! Alias se quiserem alguém para culpar culpem o Fred e o Kakko! E um monte de outras pessoas! Elas me tiram de casa _todo_ dia, acreditem, todo santo dia tem algo para se fazer. Mas vou tentar me comportar e postar direito. Não é uma promessa! D:

Alias tenho um comentário a fazer. O nome do capítulo vem de uma música: "One Vision" do Queen. Acho que algumas almas ai já ouviram! *-*

Bom, até as outras postagens! Mel.

**Respostas:**

**Bruna cm Yamashina:** Ai, morro de vergonha sempre que respondo a minha primeira review! Eu sinto muito, muitíssimo mesmo pela demora. Mas ta ai, não muito grande, mas o primeiro capítulo! Espero que goste menina!

**TyranDF: **AAAAH! Me deeeesculpe! *vira Ri-Chan de furuba* Sinto muito! A demora é imperdoável, eu sei! Mas hoje mesmo posto "I Know who you are" amiga! Obrigada por acompanhar todas as minhas fics. /eumorrodeemoção *-*'

**Chantal Cullen: **Mais mais! Postando mais para vocês!

**mary anne brandon: **Você dona Palitah! Relaxe eu nunca faria nada com a Alice, nem com você. *-* Prometo dar um Jasper beeeem gostoso pra ela ok honey? :*

**juliet desappera: **ok ok eu continuo! Não que eu fosse parar D: Que bom que gostou! Vou fazer a Alice a dona da festa aqui, espero que aproveite *-* Até porque, tudo não passa de um jogo dela! :x


End file.
